dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Maiz
Maiz ''(玉蜀黍, Maizen) ''is a Saiyan OC created by Zeon1. He appears in many fan fictions written by Zeon1, but also has no true fan fiction of his own. He is a pure-blooded Saiyan. He is a protagonist in Dragon Ball Another Legend. Appearence Maiz has black hair, which is sprawled around his head, some of it sticking up like a mohawk. He usually wears a black-and-red Saiyan uniform, complete with fingerless gloves. However, when in public, he finds it prudent to don a pair of torn jeans and a yellow shirt with the words "Supah Saiyan Swagga" written on it. Like many Saiyans, Maiz has black eyes, and black eyebrows. He has a single grey hair. Personality Maiz is somewhat overconfident, rashly jumping into some situations. However, he often plays the strong and silent type during battles for the Earth's existence. He has a fierce love of fighting, but mostly enjoys fighting people stronger than him. Due to the memory loss and probable brain damage due to his crash landing on Earth, Maiz occasionally becomes confused for no reason, especially when certain key words are mentioned. Why this effect takes place is still unknown. History Birth and Early Life Maiz's parents were rebels, leading a uprising against the current regime of King Vegeta. Following a swift defeat, they were punished by being sent to another planet, a mostly deserted planet known as Revan, with almost no life except for basic animals and plants. Mash and Kale decided to make the most of a life there, and eventually discovered the Revanites, basic beings resembling small, stick-limbed humans with grass for heads. Maiz grew up alongside the Revanites, learning how to fight from his father, and learning ki from his mother. The semi-peaceful world was shattered when Frieza launched a campaign to kill any Saiyans remaining in the galaxy. Mash and Kale, desperate to make sure Maiz would escape, bought him time to get off planet as Frieza's soldiers burned the planet from orbit. Maiz was sent drifting through space, with little to no direction. Life as a Bounty Hunter Crash-landing on the planet Yarkan, Maiz put his combat skills to good use, working as a bounty hunter for the Yarkanian king, who used him to assassinate several important political opponents, in return for alerting Maiz to any news of surviving Saiyans. However, the king secretly kept the information hidden, hoping to keep Maiz in his employ. However, Maiz grew suspicious, and ended up snooping around the King's Palace, learning about Frieza's death and the peace of the universe. The King then appeared, ordering his guards to kill the Saiyan. Maiz was shot by the guards five times in the chest, before toppling out a window. He fell into a nearby river, were he, unconscious, was carried far away. A few members of the Resistance, a group of Yarkanians who resented the King's rule, discovered him, and helped him recover. Agent of the Resistance Knowing the inside structure of the King's Palace, Maiz helped the Resistance plan for a final battle that would crush the King and free Yarkan. During the battle, Maiz came face to face with the Prince of Yarkan, who had hoped to kill Maiz to prove he was an adult. Maiz battled the Prince, but their powers were equally matched. Maiz launched out his few special attacks, which managed to do some damage, but the Prince absorbed them, allowing him to access his final form. He then began beating Maiz down, then dragged him into the Palace. Bound before the King, Maiz was beaten some more before the King decided to kill him. Remembering a promise to his parents that he would not die, Maiz transforms into a Super Saiyan, kills the King with a single punch. The Prince rushes into battle, and he and Maiz are completely equal. Their battle ends when a group of Resistance members distract the prince, allowing Maiz to attack his weak spot, beneath his tail, killing him. Refusing the desires that he should become the new King, Maiz decides to leave Yarkan, heading towards Earth, wishing to meet this "Goku" he heard of. Arrival on Earth Maiz crash-landed on Earth via a Yarkanian Space Pod he had stolen. The hard landing rendered him comatose for several days, alone in the forest. When Maiz woke up, he had lost all memory of the events on Yarkan, only remembering being sent off in his parent's space pod. Mourning, he built a makeshift grave on Earth, before deciding to strike out for civilization after several days on his own. Eventually, Maiz stumbled upon the Taiketsu Academy for Young Fighters, a boarding school/training academy run by Master Taiketsu. Seeing a promising student in the young Saiyan, Master Taiketsu granted Maiz a scholarship to the school. Time at the Academy Coming Soon! End of the Earth Coming Soon! Post-Buu Sagas Coming Soon! Transformations *'Super Saiyan- '''Gained during his attack against the King, Maiz can become a Super Saiyan. *'Super Saiyan 2- '''Maiz first used this transformation against Super Buu, hoping to stall him so Gohan could find his Potara earing. Techniques *Ki Blast *Flight *Begone! *Energy Blast Volley *Wild Sense *Final Beserker- Maiz fires a massive ball of Ki, that strikes his target several times before exploding. His signature. *Light Kamehameha- A Kamehameha that expells all foreign material from the target's body. *Spirit Blast- a small Spirit bomb made of the users own energy. Trivia *Maiz's theme is Black Blade by Two Steps from Hell. *Maiz's name is a pun of Maize, another word for corn. *Mash, Maiz's father's name is a pun of mashed potatoes. *His mother Kale's name has not been edited at all. *Maiz is incredibly shy around people taller than him, for some reason. *He hates corn, oddly enough. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Zeon1 Category:Saiyans Category:Saiyan Warriors Category:Aliens Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters who can fly Category:Super Saiyans Category:Super Saiyan 2 Category:Male Characters Category:New Characters Category:Transformation Users